


Harry Potter and his Asshole boyfriend.

by orphan_account



Series: Take a shot. [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco being a dick, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco's being a dick and Harry doesn't like it.





	

Harry was, in the simplest way to put it, completely and utterly furious. Fourth year so far, had sucked, with his friends ignoring him, and now his stupid prat of a blond bastard boyfriend was being a prick.

“Draco!” Draco Malfoy hopped out of the tree he was sat in -- what was he doing in a tree? -- and sauntered towards Harry.

“Hello baby.” Cooed Draco. Harry heard some of the Slytherins snickering and Harry frowned. “What has been up with you lately?” Draco sighed dramatically, and waved his hand in simple dismissal. 

“You know Drakey gets bored easily Potter, and anyway it’s not like you’re particularly interesting.” Sneered Pugface Parkinson. Harry frowned and turned to Draco, who usually defended him, only to see him watching in amusement, his arms folded.

“What?” Draco laughed. Harry tried to push his anger down slightly and clenched his jaw.

“Why are you acting like such a bastard lately?” Snapped Harry.

Draco rolled his eyes. “What because I didn’t come to your rescue after Pansy’s pitiful insult,” Draco turned to Pugface, “No offence darling.”

Pugface giggled. “None taken.”

“Honestly Potter-”

“Oh so it’s Potter now is it? It wasn’t bloody ‘Potter’ when you was moaning my name last night.”

Draco turned pink, as did most of the Slytherins. “Look _Malfoy_ , Simple question. Yes or no. Does this mean anything, or is this just a joke?”

Draco opened his mouth, and then shut it again, like a goldfish. His eyes slid to the floor and Harry snapped.

“You know what, go fuck yourself Malfoy.” Snarled Harry, before practically running back inside the castle, trying to ignore the stinging in his eyes and the trembling that tried to overthrow him.  
He stormed past a group of giggling Ravenclaws who was all wearing ‘Potter Stinks’ badges, and walked into Cedric Diggory. Harry fell to the floor and his books spilled out of his bag.

“Sorry about that Harry.”

“S’okay.”

Cedric bent down to help Harry pick up his books, and then helped Harry back onto his feet. “You alright?” Cedric’s warm grey eyes that were so unlike Draco’s stared at him with concern.

“Fine.”

Cedric raised an eyebrow at him, and Harry suddenly became very aware of how close they were, and that Cedric was still holding his arm.

“Alright then,” He leant down, and whispered in Harry’s ear; Cedric’s hot breath tickling him, “The prefects bathroom is a great place to relax you know.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he made a choked sound. Cedric chuckled. “Alone I mean, I know you’re with Malfoy, and I know you love him even if he is a little prat.”

“Oh right. Well, see you around.”

“Bye Harry.”

Harry sighed and made his way towards the abandoned classroom he and Draco often met in. When Draco wasn’t being a massive prat, that was. Harry dumped his bag down on the floor, then slumped down next to them, his back against the wall.

Harry felt like shit to be honest.

Because he realised that he _was_ in love with Draco, and Draco was an asshole. Harry groaned and ran a hand through his already messy hair. He took out his transfiguration book and decided to study.

Ten minutes later he was fast asleep.

An hour late he was woken up by soft kisses being peppered over his cheek and jaw.

“Wha-?”

Harry opened his eyes and stared at Draco, who was knelt on the floor next to him, his eyes sad.

“Harry I- I’m sorry. I _have_ been a dick, and you don’t deserve it I’m just so stressed for you and...and I think I’m in love with you….and it terrifies me.”

Harry stroked Draco’s face, smiling. “I think I’m in love with you as well.”


End file.
